1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a displaying method of contents, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of classifying contents into groups and browsing the grouped contents, and a displaying method of contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses use various methods to browse contents. Modern display apparatuses may browse contents based on geographical information such as a map. FIG. 1A shows using geographical information of contents (α1, α2, . . . , αN) to locate and browse the contents at positions on a map corresponding to the geographical information. However, since a TV does not have a pointing device which is similar to a pointing device in a PC, a user may not easily select contents to be reproduced on a TV if the number of contents (α1, α2, . . . , αN) is large. In addition, if there is a plurality of contents corresponding to the geographical information, it is inconvenient for a user to select desired contents since it is difficult to display all of the plurality of contents and a lot of contents information is provided at once.
FIG. 1B shows displaying contents (β1, . . . , β18) as thumbnail images. The display in FIG. 1B is inconvenient because, in order to check geographical information related to the contents (β1, . . . , β18), a separate screen has to be displayed which provides separate geographical information.
FIG. 1C shows contents (γ) and geographical information (δ) on which corresponding contents are located. The display in FIG. 1C is inconvenient since a plurality of contents (γ) corresponding to the geographical information can not be displayed simultaneously.